1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in full bridge multi chip power modules with capabilities above 200 degrees Celsius and above 100,000 Hertz operation. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements including an integrated low-parasitic gate driver board. A low-parasitic MCPM design which enables fast switching speeds is critical for present and next-generation high frequency, high power switching power conversion systems that are dominated by switching losses.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, power modules are known in various forms. Power modules or packages are known in various forms. Patents include U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,903, issued to Son, et al. on Mar. 30, 2010 entitled Power module and method of fabricating the same; U.S. Pat. No. 7,786,486 issued to Casey, et al. on Aug. 31, 2010 entitled Double-sided package for power module; U.S. Pat. No. 8,018,056 issued to Hauenstein on Sep. 13, 2011 entitled Package for high power density devices; U.S. Pat. No. 8,368,210 issued to Hauenstein on Feb. 5, 2013 entitled Wafer scale package for high power devices; U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,755 issued to Williams, et al. on Oct. 23, 2001 entitled Surface mount semiconductor package, die-leadframe combination and leadframe therefore and method of mounting leadframes to surfaces of semiconductor die. Additional articles include: R. K. Ulrich and W. D. Brown, “Advanced Electronic Packaging,” New Jersey: John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 2006, p. 203; and Shengnan Li, “Packaging Design of IGBT Power Module Using Novel Switching Cells,” Ph.D. dissertation, University of Tennessee, 2011, http://trace.tennessee.edu/utk_graddiss/1205. Each of these patents and publications are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
From these prior references it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved power module is needed to overcome these limitations.